


The Next Generation

by Passionpire88 (orphan_account)



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: We are the next generation of legends. And it is now our turn to walk the hallowed halls of The Legend Academy.





	1. LA: Legend Academy

**Jughead : ** **_Magebridge. A little island located in the bottomless Black Sea and tucked into a portal that leads you away from the world of science and logic to an island chain of magic and mystery. It contains a completely ridiculous military organization known as the Legend. A group of elemental shapeshifters that come along every generation. Since the death of Fredrick Polarson has occurred...it is time for his golden boy David to call upon us. The acting legend is still young and beautiful. But we have just graduated from high school. So training is about to begin. Oh joy…_ **

**_David is the  eldest of the Polarsons. The founding family of the legend. The untainted bloodline. Or so Fredrick had often said. And how did the dragon kick the bucket? Well...he was murdered. By one of his sons. Family feuds...are always the bloodiest of battles._ **

**_There are twelve of us. And only 8 of them. One is evil. And three died before we were ready to step up. Seven mentors. And of course..my mentor died when he was 12. So my narrative has a most promising beginning. We are the next generation of legends. And it is now our turn to walk the hallowed halls of The Legend Academy._ **

***Betty/Veronica***

“Morning, Betty! Ready to face the music?” Veronica Lodge was already showered and dressed. Of course.

“V...we don’t have to be up for another half hour…” Her best friend/roommate(Thank God!) Betty Cooper groaned.

“It’s our first day, Betty. Don’t you want to check out the campus before anyone rises from their slumber?” The brown eyes glittered mischievously as they so often did.

The blonde smiled and rolled her eyes. “Give me five minutes. And then we’ll go.”

***Spencer/Aria***

“Spencer! Did you even sleep?” Aria whispered sharply as she shut off her screeching alarm.

“Yes…” The raise of that damn eyebrow. “No...maybe...kind of-not really?”

“It’s our first day, Spence.”

“I know. Which is why I was looked at all the syllabi last night and this morning. I made notes.”

“C’mon...let's go get you your first coffee.”

“I love you.”

“Mhmm. I know.”

** *Emily/Hanna* **

“Hanna!”

The blonde smiled innocently as if she had not just walked into the dorm she shared with one Emily Fields. “Hm?”

“Did you seriously just spend our first night here with Mona?”

Hanna shrugged. “I sleep better when she’s next to me. Stop judging me, okay? You and Ali already had your fun in her single dorm. Don’t be a hippogriff, Em.”

“Hypocrite.”

“Whatever. You know what I meant.”

“Did you bring a change of clothes with you?”

“Yes, Mom. Do you want to come with me to eat or do you want to ground me?”

Emily huffed. “I worry. That’s all.”

“Ali needs to try harder to loosen you up.”

“I can be loose! I’m fun!”

“If you’re saying that you can’t. It’s okay. I still love you. Let’s go eat.”

** *Jughead/Archie* **

“Jug?”

“Mm?”

“Do you want breakfast?”

“Is that even a question?”

Archie laughed. “Let’s go. The cafeteria is close to us.”

“You just want to see Aria.”

“Not just that...I’m hungry.” But he was blushing at the mention of his girlfriend.

“Right. Shall we?”

** *Elana/Flinna* **

“Time for school, Elana.”

She opened an eye and growled. “How are you so cheerful, Flinna?”

The empress shrugged. “Good sex will do that.” She took another sip of her coffee that had a touch of bourbon. “Breakfast?”

“Please.”

“What are you hungry for? Excluding me. For now. Don’t want you to be late, Professor.” The blue eyed flickered over the buff bod that was still resting in her bed.

“Don’t mock me.”

“I’m teasing. Mockery is much more malicious.”

“Steak and eggs.”

“Need to keep the pussy satisfied?”

“Oh. My. God. Stop. You’re insufferable.”

“Steak and eggs it is. Want me to join you in the shower?”

“Yes but you shouldn’t.”

“Obviously…” Flinna grinned. “But that adds to the appeal.”

Elana got up and kissed the monarch, her hands in the short dark hair and a sigh was uttered when she pulled away. “Please don’t.”

“Fine…”

** *Cheryl/Alison* **

“Cheryl.”

“Alison.”

“How was your summer?”

“Drama free. Mostly because you weren’t around.”

“Well...Emily and I had the most romantic summer in Paris.” The smirk was infuriating as always.

“Paris...a little cliche. I thought you were the original bubblegum blonde bitch, Ali...Guess your arm candy is melting the chocolate crown. Soon enough there will be nothing but the nougat left.”

Alison curled her lip in a snarl. “At least I’ve found my mate, Virgin Mary. The clock is ticking...better hurry.”  She smiled wickedly and with a toss of her blonde hair, left Cheryl in the dust.

** *Daniel/David* **

“Alice Cooper’s daughter is the dragon?!!” Dan was laughing. “Dude that’s insane. And the fucking hell kind of name is Jughead? Like...he comes from a snake legacy family. And yet he’s the bat. Our genetics make no sense, Bro.”

David rolled his eyes. “Turn the frat boy down to 2. I need you to behave. This is my first day on the job.”

“My apologies, Dean Polarson…” Dan huffed as he put his muddy Doc Martins on his brother’s desk.

“Don’t.”

“You’re gonna have to get used to the title, Dav.”

“Well I won’t have my own family calling me that.” The dragon growled.

“Fine, whatever.”

David’s phone buzzed.

“That Midge?”

“No. She’s probably in a meeting. That was Elana. She’s on her way to Eristone from the palace.”

Dan took his boots off the desk and smirked. “So...she spent the night with Flinna.”

“Don’t judge her too harshly.”

“I’m not. But our empress should let her be so Elana can settle down.”

“Derrick hasn’t.”

“He’s the youngest.”

“And a man?”

“I never said that. That has-“

David sighed. “Daniel, you should listen to your wife’s feminist rants. They aren’t useless. I promise.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“Down boy. See? That was actually me patronizing you.”

The wolf legend’s shoulders tensed as he snarled. “Why am I the scapegoat?”

“Because you have father’s temper. And that makes you dangerous.”

“So does Elana!”

“She has more self control. You revel in it.”

“I’m not Rick.”

“Good. Keep it that way.” David put his phone away and began watching the students pour out of the dorms and into the courtyard from the window next to his desk. “Well…here we go.”

“I need more coffee.” Dan got up and left for the cafeteria.

“See you later.”

“Yeah, yeah…”


	2. P1:Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Harley here! Hope y'all are enjoying my newest project! I have like four pages of notes for this and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Sorry it's short. I'll try to drag 3 on for longer...Ta-ta River Vixens ;)

**Jughead : ** **_Iry Dawnson is a bit of a scandal and it’s not because she’s a werewolf. She married a werefox who was recently divorced and her commanding officer. A military girl who joined the circus, left when her boyfriend she ran off with perished in a fire and then fell in love with a woman ten years her senior. Fredrick Polarson would have never allowed her in any proximity to his precious academy. But we needed a gym teacher and David is a practical man. So here we are, with a scandal teaching our most important class._ **

“Laptop away, Jones! Hop to the locker room. I’ll let the hat slide but everything else has to go.” Iry barked, startling the dark haired boy out of his authorial fog.

Jughead sighed and nodded. “Yes ma'am.” He gave her a half hearted salute before leaving the bleachers after putting his computer back in his bag.

“No need for that but thanks.”

 **Jughead : ** **_The Academy colors are navy blue and orange. The orange is for the dragon that is our symbol and leader. The uniforms are skintight. Tank tops and fancy sweatpants that come with the privilege of being one of us. Fortunately our academy believes in gender equality and not ridiculously impractical skirts for the girls._ **

“Betty Cooper...our famous dragon.” Iry smiled at the young blonde.

Betty turned around in surprise. “Iry! Hi!” Thank god she was fully dressed.

“Sorry to startle you. I just wanted to offer my personal congratulations.”

“I-I mean...It’s not exactly something I’ve earned its just-T-Thank you.”

“Your mother must be over the moon.”

Betty huffed and rolled her eyes. “That’s one word for it.”

The werewolf cocked her head. “I see...well, I’ll see you out there kid.” She touched the blonde’s shoulder briefly before walking out of the locker room.

“A complimentary high five from our instructor before class has even started...my, my...isn’t that interesting, Betty?” Cheryl was still in her underwear as she crossed her pale arms with a smirk directed on her cousin.

“Cheryl,don’t.”

“Just because you’re the dragon...doesn’t mean you get to take my crown.”

“Cheryl, this has nothing to do with-“

“Your wild sense of entitlement. Might want to find some friends before you call yourself queen bee, sweetie.” Alison called out from over her shoulder with a light laugh as she sauntered out of the locker room.

Cheryl narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl before stalking back to her locker to get dressed.

“Well that was fascinating…”

“Where have you been?”

“I got held up…” Veronica said with a shrug.

“What do-“ Betty’s blue eyes grew wide. “You were with Spencer again weren’t you?!”

The brunette opened her locker. “I don’t kiss and tell, Betty.”

“V! You can’t! You have no clue who your mate is yet and-“

“I’m not going to let genetics dictate my life until they slap me across the face.”

“Do you like her?”

“I like kissing her. She’s really good at sex...other than that...I’m not sure. Maybe.”

“What if she is your mate?”

“That would be nice. But who knows?” Veronica winked at her friend. “Only time will tell.”

***Not Even Thirty Minutes Later***

“Ali, back off.”

“No, no. Let your mate shoot her mouth off at me, Emily. Now that we have a proper arena...let’s see whose bark is just as bad as her bite.” Cheryl shoved Alison and because the blonde hadn’t expected the force behind it, she fell over.

“You don’t have it in you, Pussycat.” Alison’s blue eyes were blazing and electricity crackled around her hands.

Iry kept silent as she watched the two young women circle one another. Best to let them sort it out now.

“I will burn you to a crisp, Alison.” Cheryl shifted and pounced. A lioness with a reddish tint to her golden fur.

Alison was a white wolf, her blue eyes seemed to be ice in contrast to Cheryl’s blazing brown.

Together they wrested and snarled, almost seeming to be evenly matched until Cheryl became a human and held a flaming sword to Alison’s throat, and when the fur began to smoke, Emily doused them both with a decently sized stream of water.  “CHERYL STOP!”

“I told you the bitch would burn.”

“Okay. That’s enough. No more of this.” Iry stood in the center of it all. “You both are done. Emily, you and Alison can go to the nurse. Cheryl...sidelines. You need to cool down.”

“Ali…”  The blonde’s neck was red and she was trembling.

“I’m fine.” It did hurt like hell but Emily was totally overreacting.

“Like hell you are. Let me…”

“Let Eric handle it, Em. I just need a salve or something.”

“But-“

Alison put a finger to her mate’s lips. “I’ll be okay.”


	3. Hey Na Na

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest readers,   
> This fall semester nearly killed my creativity and took a huge toll on my mental health. So I apologize for the slow update and the incredibly short chapter. I'm doing my best. Happy New Year, my darlings.   
> <3 Harley

**Cheryl/Veronica**

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

Cheryl looked up, startled. “I’m...fine. Since when do you care, Veronica?” 

 

The brunette folded her arms. “I always have. You’re Betty’s family and your parents are awful.” 

 

“I don’t need your pity.” But she felt something stir inside. Gratitude. Cunt. The audacity. 

 

“I don’t pity you, Cheryl. I was worried about you. Learn the difference.”

 

“I was the one who struck the blow. I won.” 

 

Veronica growled, her eyes darkening in frustration. “You and I both know you have your reasons for wanting to hurt Alison. I’m trying to help you.” 

 

“Thanks but no thanks. I have to go change. Leave me be. The Queen of the jungle doesn’t need help from her striped, lesser counterpart.” Conflicting emotions brewing, Cheryl tossed her hair and strutted into the locker room. 

  
  


“Is she alright?” Betty asked. 

 

“Couldn’t tell you. She’s putting the Blossom walls up.” 

 

“I’m sure she’ll come around, V.” Betty placed a comforting hand on the brunette’s shoulder. 

 

“I highly doubt that. I don’t know why I bothered.” 

 

“She’s my family...and she’s been having a hard time.” 

 

“Possibly. We should get going.” Veronica smiled at her best friend. “Who knows what awaits us today?” 

 

Betty couldn’t help the small giggle. “Ah yes, today is where our legacy begins…” She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Exactly. Let’s embrace it.” 

  
  
  


**Aria/Spencer**

 

“What happened to being 15 minutes early to first period?” asked Aria as she exited Battle Strategy alongside Spencer.

 

“Veronica happened.” Came the curt response. 

 

“Did the heat set in?” 

 

“We aren’t mates, Aria. I would know. I’ve done the research.” 

 

“But you like her enough to do the research…” 

 

“I like what happens when we’re together. And she’s not the worst person to talk to either.” 

 

“But-”

 

“Aria, please drop it. She’s not my mate.” And just then, Spencer saw Veronica with Betty in tow(as usual) exit the locker room. 

 

“You’re staring.” Aria practically sang.

 

“Don’t. Now if you’ll excuse me…” Spencer walked over to the tigress. “How did it go?” 

 

Veronica savored the way Spencer looked at her as she turned to her best friend and said: “Betty? I’ll catch up in a minute, k?” 

 

The blonde eyed them both knowingly. “Sure. See you.” 

 

“Gym was fine. Cheryl and Ali got in a nasty squabble but besides that it was nothing new.” 

 

“Is Ali okay?” Spencer had grown up alongside the wolf legend. They weren’t the best of friends but she didn’t like the idea of Ali seriously hurt either. 

 

“I think so. Emily brought her to the nurse.”

 

“Good. And you?”`

 

“Do I look like a wounded animal, Spencer?” 

 

“I don’t think you ever could.” She wasn’t blushing. It had just slipped out and yet she meant it. 

 

A perfectly sculpted brow raised in surprise and bemusement. “A Hastings letting her guard down and sincerely complimenting a Lodge? What would your mother say?” 

 

Spencer rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smirk that appeared. “Who cares?” She could kiss Veronica right now if she wanted to. No one would really notice. 

 

“You do. And I have to get to class...as do you. But...would you like to have lunch?” 

 

“I would.” Again, the brown eyes flickered over Veronica’s body. 

 

“Until then, Miss Hastings.” And with a toss of dark hair, Veronica entered the classroom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
